


Graceful

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: Inktober 2017 [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Drabble, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Inktober 2017, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: Parte 17 del Inktober2017Steve y Bucky bailan al ritmo de una vieja radio.





	Graceful

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Pero qué dicen? ¿Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo? ¿El inktober ya fue? Bueno no lo voy a dejar votado.  
> Pequeño drabble para la prompt 17  
> Espero que les guste.

No hay nada grácil en sus movimientos. Steve es demasiado bajo, Bucky es demasiado alto; como un padre bailando con su hija en navidad. Las manos de Bucky se se sobreponen por sobre toda la extensión de las manos de Steve y la fuerza de sus movimientos hacen que el cuerpo de Steve caiga con torpeza sobre el suyo con cada vuelta y giro.

Sus cuerpos no están hechos para moldearse el uno contra el otro, a Bucky le gustaria ocultar su rostro en el cabello de Steve pero no puede, a Steve le gustaría bailar como lo hacen en las películas, con gracia y sin esfuerzo, como un cuento de hadas con sonido de fondo. Pero Bucky no puede dejar de pisar sus pies y de sostener sus muñecas en vez de entrelazar sus dedos con dulzura.

Los brazos de Bucky sostienen las caderas de Steve con demasiada fuerza y el artista se esfuerza para alcanzar el cuello de Bucky con sus brazos, ocultando su rostro en el pecho del moreno, quien se agacha significativamente para acomodar su cuerpo con el de su pareja de baile.

De todas formas, la radio resuena en su pequeño departamento, la melodía de _ I’m Oldfashioned  _ encaminando sus pasos torpes.

Steve levanta la mirada con desconfianza, a sabiendas de que no puede bailar sin ver los pasos que dan sus pies. Bucky le devuelve la mirada, con una sonrisa amable y encantadora, de esas que usa con las chicas lindas en los clubes, enmarcando sus facciones atractivas.

La música sigue sonando, dulce y cadencial como la primera vez que vieron a la pareja danzar y cantar en el teatro.

Pero ellos ya han terminado de bailar. En su lugar, Bucky se inclina solo un poco, en su lugar Steve sostiene el cuello de la camisa de su pareja, con la fuerza suficiente como para arrugarla y atraer el rostro de Bucky al suyo.

Bucky lo besa apenas, casi tímido. No siempre el más valiente de los dos, pero enamorado y dispuesto a demostrar su afecto de todas formas. Steve muerde el labio inferior del moreno, gruñendo en lo profundo de su garganta.

Bucky se ríe, sobre sus labios, juvenil y lleno de vida. Amable, sostiene su cuello con ambas manos, levantando el ángulo de su mandíbula y besándolo profundamente.

En las calles, más allá de la seguridad de su apartamento, las personas protestan y escupen su ira, su prejuicio. Acerca de cómo las personas como ellos no deberían existir, acerca de cómo ellos ensucian las calles de America.

Bucky lo besa una última vez, sube el volumen de la radio y sin gracia, con movimientos torpes e incómodos, invita a Steve a bailar.


End file.
